Darkette
by Darklinkette
Summary: its a oneshot story about Shadow Link's shadow anmed Darkette. she saw Red, badly injured n in need of help. so, she nurses him back to life with Shadow angry at her ofcourse.


**Darkette**

Oh Shadow, look!" a shadowy girl exclaimed, pointing at something in the Dark Mirror. There was a small boy cloaked in red, he was crouched behind a tree, small sobbing sounds were coming from him. "that's Red." Shadow Link told her, looking up from his game of chess. "now, it's your turn." he told her. "I'll be back in a minute." she told him. He jumped up from his board game, causing the pieces to fall. She looked back n saw her queen standing while the other pieces were on their side. "looks like I win." she laughed. She walked through the dark mirror with Shadow Link hollering at her to come back. "hey, little boy?" she approached him with concern in her eyes. He looked up at her, his eyes half closed in pain. He was covered in blood, a deep gash on his forehead and one that was peeping out of his tunic. "oh my goddess!" she exclaimed. "come, I'm going the make sure nothing ever harms you again." she said sweetly, gently carrying him in her arms. She entered the portal to the tower where an angry Shadow await ed her. "are you an idiot? Vaati will be furious when he finds out you brought a Link home" she ignored him, carrying the Link upstairs and into her room. She laid him down on the bed, gathering the tools she needed, she stripped him of his cloths. She cleaned and bandaged his wounds. He stared at her while she cleaned, wondering why this shadow was helping him when she lived and worked with Shadow Link. After she was finished with him, Red struggled to speak, but she wouldn't let him. "you must rest. Regain your strength. Then we can talk." she told him, leaving him alone in the room. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. The Shadowy girl held the cloths she took off the young boy. Carrying them with her, she went to clean them. "why are you helping our enemy?" a voice in the darkness demanded. "i am not all evil. I can't let a small child die from wounds like his." she replied, filling a bucket with water. She rubbed soap on the cloths, and stuck them in the water. The water went bright red from the blood that came out of the cloths. "Darkette..." Shadow began to speak. "no shadow. If you want to harm this boy, you will have to fight me as well. As long as he is in my care, no harm shall come to him." she stood up, turning around to face the shadow. He growled, not liking this new side of her. "i made you, Darkette." he told her. "remember that." he left her alone as she cleaned the cloths. _You may have made me, Shadow. But I'm nothing like you._ She thought, concentrating on her work.

Your so nice, thank you." the boy named Red was sitting up in bed after two days of sleeping. He had done devoured more than ten shadow's worth of food, and was able to stay up longer than an hour. _He seems to be healing quickly, but he's still in pain._ She thought, watching the boy as he eat. When he spoke to her, breaking her thoughts, she smiled. "it's no problem. What were you doing in that forest all by yourself. It's dangerous in there at night." she explained to his puzzled face. "i was training, and then this monster came swinging a giant iron ball made of chain. I tried to defeat him, but I wasn't strong enough without the other Links.. He beat me, stole my force gems, and left. I was crying because when I left I had a big fight with the other Links. They probably think I'm dead." tears welled up in the boy's eyes. She left her seat to gather the small child in her arms. "I'm sure they know your alive. In fact, how about I go to them tonight and let them know that you are okay and in good hands." he looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "really?" he asked, sniffling. "of course." she smiled. "you can count on me. They won't have to worry about you." he smiled, rubbing the tears from his eyes. She smiled really big. "thank you!" he hugged her. She was taken back, she was never hugged before so she didn't know what to do. "I'm Red." he introduced himself. "I'm Darkette." she smiled. "hey, Darkette?" she was getting up when he said her name. "yes, Red?" he had his head tilted a little, and was looking at her a little. "why are you with my shadow?" he asked her. She smiled. "Shadow made me with the Dark Mirror. Even a shadow gets lonely without someone. He was tired of his own clone shadows, so he made me. I have been hiding her for quite awhile. Only Shadow and Vaati knows of me." Red nodded like he understood what she was saying, and he probably did too. "don't ever get tired of following listening to him? Don't you want to be in other places?" she was taken back by that. "no one has ever asked me that before. I suppose it is tiring to be inside this tower, leaving only when Shadow is doing something during the night." she stood up walking away from the bed. "but I was made to keep him company. I don't hate it, actually, I enjoy being with him." she laughed. "tell me, Red." she turned back to him. "what is it like in the sun?" she asked him, sitting back on the bed, leaning a little close to him. "what does it feel like? Shadow is afraid of light, so I have never felt it before." Red grinned at her. "it's warm. This is kinda hard to explain what it's like. I never really thought about it before. I guess warm and bright is all I can say." he said thoughtful. Darkette was disappointed at that. She wanted so badly to feel the sun, but she was afraid that Shadow would get upset. "i know! Why don't we go outside! You can feel the sun and I can get some fresh air." he said, jumping out of bed. Darkette freaked out. She grabbed him before his feet could touch the floor. "no! Your not healed yet." she exclaimed, holding him down on the bed. "I'm fine, look." he told her, moving his arms and body. She stood up, and watched as he skipped around on the floor. A small trip made him stumble and fall. She helped him up, checking his wounds. "see? You almost opened them back up." she said, helping him back to the bed. He was disappointed for he wanted to show Darkette the sun. he climbed back into bed wordlessly, and she left for him to sleep. She stood outside the door, leaning against it. She thought about how angry Shadow was going to be when he found out about her promise to Red. She straightened up, determined to let the other Links know that Red would be fine. When darkness arrived, she was ready. She had taught Red how to play chess, and in return he taught her how to play a strange game called tag. A strange game she knew Shadow would think childish, but she loved it. Red also taught her other games that involved cards. He called it gold fish, which was a strange name to call a game of cards, but it was fun. She touched the dark mirror, telling it to find the boy called Link. Three boys dressed link Red was found in a small house. They was covered in blankets and a fire in the fireplace was burning, keeping the place warm. None of the other Link's slept. She could hear them speak. "i hope Red's okay." the one clothed in green said, staring at the fire. "he's fine. He's too tough to die." the Blue one replied. The green one still looked sad even though the blue one was trying to make him feel better. The purple one poked the fire, not saying anything, just staring at a book. She stepped through the mirror and was standing in front of three shocked, but sword drawn Links. She placed her hands up in the air, and walked slowly toward them so they wouldn't get startled into attack mode. "I come bearing news about Red." she said slowly. The three boys went frozen their swords dropped to their sides. "what about Red?" Green spoke first. "my name is Darkette, I rescued Red from the woods. He is safe in my care." she explained to them. The portal closed behind her, she would have to re open it again later when she left. Blue tensed up, but the purple Link held his arm in Blue's way. "let her talk." he looked at his clones. "she has Red, she may not be bad just because she is a shadow." Purple motioned for her to sit down. She nodded, sitting crossed legged close by the fire. "is this called "sun"? It's not something I thought Shadow would be afraid of." at the name, Blue and Green tensed up, but Purple kept his eyes on the dark woman. "no, it's called fire. You know Shadow?" she looked at Purple and nodded. "yes, he made me. I'm sorry for keeping you all in suspense. Your clones Green and Blue look ready to make me the Four Swords new pedestal." she smiled as Green looked away, and Blue muttered "why not?" she looked back at the fire and told them how she found Red, took him to her home and cared for his wounds. "he's been a kind friend, and his wounds will be healed in a few days. Please, do not worry about him." she looked back up at the Links. Blue and Green was sitting down and looked a bit more relaxed, and Purple wasn't holding his arm out to keep the boys from jumping her. "I'm glad that he's safe, but Shadow must be mad at you." Purple was worried that Shadow would lose control of his anger, harming this woman and his clone. "oh I'll be fine. He would never harm me, and since I am taking care of Red, he wouldn't dare harm your clone." she reassured them both. Blue stood up, walking to his clothing. He pulled out a small object and walked toward her. It was wrapped in brown cloth. "make sure Blue gets this." he told her. "he always loved these things, but I don't know why." he unwrapped the cloth to show her that is was a red flower. Wrapping it back up, she took it, promising him that Red would receive it in the form it was in. she stood up, and opened the portal back to her home. "be safe, Warriors." she told them. "Oi, Darkette!" Green's voice stopped her. "if anything happens to Red, I will never forgive you." he promised her. "i swear to you on my life. Nothing will happen to Red, he is my friend and should something happen, your Shadow will lose his own." with that promised, she walked through the portal, closing it. "I'm holding her to that." Green commented. "we all are." Purple replied, picking up his book again.

Red opened his eyes, seeing a delicate red tulip laying on his pillow. He grabbed it, clutching it to him and smiling. She promised him that she would visit the other links and the flower proved she did. "oh! Your up!" a female's voice spoke in front of him. Darkette was sitting in a chair, staring at him. "thank you." he hugged her. She hugged him back. "your welcome. The one clothed in blue gave that to me. How are you feeling today?" she asked him, checking his wounds. They were healed back up. "I'm better now." he told her. "try walking." she told him. Instead of walking, he jumped out of bed, and moved around like he was fighting. "your healed." she smiled. Inside she felt like crying, but she was also happy that her was better. She never experienced these feeling before, so she didn't know how to express them. "do you think we could go outside?" Red asked her, excitedly. "O...Outside? At this time? D...during the...day?" she stuttered. Red grinned. "yeah! You can feel the sun and I can see the other Links. Hey! You could join us! You don't have to be on the side of evil." he rambled. Darkette frowned, she was terrified. "but, it's daylight. I shouldn't. Shadow would be angry at me." she explained, walking away from the room. Red felt bad for scaring her. So, he left the room for the first time, wanting to cheer her up. "Darkette?" he hollered. His voice echoed down the stairs, but no reply ever came back. Darkette? I'm sorry! Please don't be sad!" he ran down the stairs. He didn't know that she was in fact sitting beside Shadow. "Shadow. Please, why can't I go outside and feel the sunlight?" she was crying, begging him to let her feel the sun. Red came down the stairs and saw Shadow staring down at Darkette. "you!" he shouted, seeing Red. "you did something to my shadow! You made her want to go outside during the day." Shadow stood up, drawing his sword. Red didn't have his sword, because Darkette had placed it where no one but she knew where it was. "N...no I just told her that..." he dodged as Shadow attacked him. It was an unfair fight as Shadow had his four sword and Red didn't have his own. Darkette saw them fighting and ran after them "NO! Shadow leave him alone!" she screamed. Tears still fell down her face, but for a different reason. She was afraid Red would die by Shadow's hand. "you tricked her into thinking she could survive he light. Your trying to kill her!" Shadow screamed, rushing forward. Red tripped on the ground, and couldn't dodge the attack. He closed his eyes, waiting for the attack. After a few moments, he felt something wrong. He opened his eyes and saw Darkette had intervened. She was covered in blood, Shadow's sword sticking out of her chest. "DARKETTE!" Red hollered, holding Darkette in his arms. He pulled out the sword, throwing it across the room. Shadow fell on his knees to the ground, shocked from what he just did. "Darkette! Are you okay? Speak to me. Don't die on me." he told her, trying to stop the blood with her hat. "Red. Thank you for being my friend." she spoke. "your not going to die, Darkette. I won't let you leave this world." Red cried, holding her close to him. "Shadow...Red." she whispered. Shadow looked up, pain and tears in his eyes. "oh Darkette! I won't let you die. He placed his hands on her chest, hoping to place some of his darkness in her so she could survive. "no, Shadow. I can't survive. I'll die. I'm sorry for asking to see the sun. I know that you fear the light, but I was being selfish." she placed a hand on his face. "no, you'll get to see the sun. you'll get to feel it. Shadow stood up, placing a hand on the mirror. "Red." without saying anything, Red stood up with Darkette. He carried the shadowy girl through the mirror and into the sun. "it's so warm and so bright. I feel like it's life." she whispered holding out her hand. Another hand grabbed her other hand. She looked at her side and saw Shadow smiling down at her. "it is warm. I should never have been afraid of it." he stroked his shadow's face. They heard voices in front of them. "it's Red! Red's better." the voices hollered. When the three Links came they saw Red holding the shadow Darkette, and Shadow Link holding her hand. The sun shined on them. Then something amazing thing happened. Blue, red, and green lights flew from the heavens, circling around the girl. She was lifted into the air, causing Shadow's grip on her loosen. There was a flash of light around her, causing everyone to look away. "a shadow born from another shadow has been able to feel the light inside, forevermore, the light inside shall shine brightly outside." a voice spoke from the lights. The lights disappeared and Darkette was floating downward. Shadow Link caught her before she hit the ground. "Darkette?" he whispered her name. "I'm not Darkette anymore." she spoke opening her eyes. Her darkness was gone, instead she shone brightly like the sun. "I'm Lightette." she said. Hugging her, Shadow cried from happiness. "yes, Lightette. Your not covered in dark anymore." he helped her stand up and face the four Links. "i give up my life as your enemy." he told them. "for now on, I will be by your side, helping you fight evil." it was a great day in Hyrule, for a new light was born, a light by the name of Lightette.


End file.
